


Six Teachers & A Cat

by elderchurch



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Musicals, Teacher AU, an amazing au that @broadwayyhoe on tumblr created!!, musical theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderchurch/pseuds/elderchurch
Summary: multi-chapter falsettos story/fic based on the amazing teacher au by @broadwayyhoe (on tumblr). thank you very, very much for letting me write your au & I hope everyone enjoys the story!—6 tight-knit teachers + a Maine Coon at McKinley High through their days of grading papers, newfound love, overloaded work & of course, playing with Mendel’s cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello, hello!! 
> 
> I would like to thank @broadwayyhoe on tumblr for this INCREDIBLE au and letting me write a fic/story based on said au, I hope you all enjoy! I hope to update often but alas, musical theatre & theatre classes are gonna kick my ass so I will definitely try to! hope you all enjoy and definitely leave comments and any kind of feedback!

“And THAT is why A Midnight Summer’s Dream is obviously Shakespeare’s best comedy.” 

Marvin looked around at this class full of teenagers, all surprisingly engaged into the big, insightful and overly passionate speech he had just given. 

Well almost everyone—

One male had fallen asleep & another two girls had just been slipping their phones under the wooden desks near the second row from the back wall.

The bell rung its simple song and Marvin nodded, 

“You are dismissed.” 

The students got up, eager to get to their last period: high schoolers and teachers alike often giddy for the end of any day.

“Don’t forget all essays are due promptly at 9:30pm tonight and have your article cited for tomorrow!” He yelled, his fingers gently running over the tabs of his textbook for this unit’s lesson, before they all seemed to squeeze through the door that led to the jammed and tightly packed hallways. 

 

Thank god Marvin had his planning for his last period. 

 

— 

“One more time everybody! This time however, Mezzo’s please raise it up an octave!” 

Trina’s row of mezzo-soprano’s nodded at their choir teacher in seeming bliss. 

Trina’s face beamed with the pure smile she often had when teaching her passion— music. 

Not to mention (almost) all of her students were determined, talented & very kind to their director.

She waited for the background noise of chatter to settle down before conducting her class into the bridge of the song they had been working on for the past month, it was almost all finished and coming together splendid! 

Her cheeks couldn’t help but tighten with her smile radiating once more as she heard everyone in song, together and singing with pure diction and passion. 

She cut it off as the song ended and clapped her hands together blissfully, 

“Beautiful! Just perfect.” 

Trina cleared her throat, hands behind her back, “Now class, as I am sure you are all well aware of, we are indeed having auditions for our school production of ‘West Side Story’ and the committee decided to hold them during lunch and during study hall starting Tuesday and through Thursday. Callbacks to be posted the Friday of. If anyone is interested in auditioning, just be sure to have 32 bars ready to sing and make sure to have good shoes since we will have a dance call as well!” 

The final bell rung and her students eagerly rushed to pack their binders and vocal selections.

“Ah— you seem to not remember that the bell does not dismiss you but I do.” Trina stated nonchalant.

Her students moaned and groaned, Trina softly rolling her eyes. 

“It’s Monday, make sure your notebooks are put on the chair as you leave, go ahead.” She finally stated after the impatient students began making impulsive movement. 

And with that, left her final period of the day. 

Trina’s fingers gently ran through her dark-brown hair as she sat down at her desk, checking aimlessly through her teacher email for any new updates or staff meetings to be held as she snacked on her pretzels. 

She groaned at the sight of the piling notebooks, she loved teaching but she certainly hated grading, even the most passionate of students and their writings could not make it more bearable. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll go do it in Mendel’s office.” She mumbles to herself, chewing softly on the bottom of her lip as she began picking up the student’s notebooks and heading off.

—

“Do you ever take that coat off Charlotte?” 

Charlotte grinned, amused at Mendel’s question. 

“What can I say, I’m a teacher of sciences and I like a good lab-coat.” She answered as she sipped on her freshly made coffee, brushing her fingers against Mendel’s cat, McKinley. 

“You know—“ Cordelia began as she poured some coffee for herself, “Your cat has become an iconic symbol at McKinley High!” She said with a giggle, still very intrigued for how Mendel’s house cat became an overnight icon for everyone.

Charlotte nodded as Marvin rolled his eyes amused at the situation, grading term papers. 

Mendel chuckled and smiled, scratching under McKinley’s chin, “He is a great cat. It really wasn’t my first option to name him McKinley, I preferred Whiskers but— whatever makes everyone happy and well.” He admitted. 

Trina poured through the door holding too many notebooks for one hand, Mendel stood up quickly to help her and rested them near her usual spot for grading anything. 

Trina smiled, “Thank you Mendel, Hello everyone!” She greeted as the rest of them also did like always. 

“Of-Of course Trina.” He said, seemingly stuttering in utter bliss. 

Marvin snickered. 

“Say, wasn’t another teacher supposed to join us?” She asked, eyeing Cordelia who brought it up during planning. 

“Yes! Whizzer, he couldn’t come today since he’s doing Photography but he said he’ll try to at least swing by!” 

Marvin looked baffled, 

 

‘Whizzer? What kind of name is that? And why haven’t I heard it.’

 

Charlotte seemed to ask his own question in mind, “Who’s Whizzer?” 

Cordelia gasped realizing she hadn’t properly talked about him to anyone but Mendel and Trina. 

“Whizzer is the newest teacher here! He teaches PE but he’s also the director of Photography Club & wants to teach some of the sports around here. He was my best friend in College!” 

Marvin almost gagged on his coffee realizing exactly who she was talking about. 

 

‘God, was THAT the teacher who looked really good in those tight shorts?’

 

“As if we need more PE teachers.” Marvin cut in annoyed, distracting his own last thought. 

Trina scoffed, “We only have two Marvin, don’t be so over dramatic.” 

Marvin raised his arms scoffing back, “Two is far more than enough.” He spat before sipping his bleak and bitter coffee. 

Mendel shrugged, “The kids really love Whizzer. Especially the girls.” He chuckled as did Charlotte and Cordelia. 

“I hope they all know he’s gay then.” She said in a fit of laugher with Mendel. 

Charlotte couldn’t be one hundred percent sure but, she almost swore she saw Marvin perk up and flush a rosy pink. 

“He could definitely do GSA then.” Trina suggested, McKinley brushing up against her legs, her fingers gently pet the affectionate cat as she continued, “Diana could use the extra help since she got loaded with all the new Journalism students and yearbook.” 

Mendel nodded eagerly, “She has a really good point!” 

Cordelia smiled, “I’ll definitely ask Whizzer!” 

Just as if he had been summoned— 

“Ask Whizzer what?” 

Whizzer Brown, dressed in tight fitting skinny jeans and and a light-pink collared shirt, holding a large and expensive camera in his left hand seemed to smirk at the pure mention of himself. 

Cordelia gasped and squealed which caused Charlotte to wince in the pure volume of it near her ears. 

“Whizzer!” She said happily hugging him and looking to her fellow-teachers, 

“This is Whizzer! Whizzer you’ve met Mendel. Trina is our music and theatre director, Charlotte is our amazing sciences teacher & Marvin teaches English Literature.” 

Charlotte grinned, “Amazing?” She asked teasingly though she had loved that little extra word in Cordelia’s sentence that almost made her glow with pride. 

Trina stood up to shake his hand, in which Whizzer did. 

Marvin simply waved which promoted Whizzer to laugh. 

“Marvin? Are you the horrendous racquetball coach the kids talk about?” He said with a playful smirk tugging at his lips as he walked over and began making small-talk. 

The rest of them grading papers as Mendel only played with his cat. 

“I’m not that bad.” He prompted. 

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Then I’d love to have a game with you Marv.” 

Marvin almost shivered at the pet-name he had already received. 

“Whatever pleases you Whizzer.” He replied seemingly unamused by any of his antics, not even bothering to look up from the report he was going over. 

Whizzer padded away and sat near Cordelia and Trina, now making conversation with them over their horror stories of the day and with that their time passed. 

Mendel still playing with his cat and Charlotte continuing to write out her week plans for the AP Biology class.

Marvin wasn’t sure but when he had gotten up to make another pot of his own black coffee, he felt his heart utterly race when he innocently glanced at Whizzer.

He certainly wasn’t aware why now. 

But he certainly would know why in a few weeks time.


	2. New Plans in Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mendel sees to another student, McKinley rests & the students matchmaking plans only seem to be working better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter!! I’m so happy and grateful the creator of this au is loving the story! I hope you all reading are as well.  
> —  
> my tumblr is @dallas-cade if you ever would like to chat or just want to see lots and lots of musical posts / reblogs.

“So you’re telling me you got sent here because you got into a fist fight in study hall? And for what if I may ask?” Mendel questioned, gently stroking his precious cat who laid across his desk: seeming to not pay attention to all the important papers scattered across his large, black matte desk. 

“They started shitting on my friend.” 

“Language Jason.” 

“Sorry—” Jason apologized quickly before his hands seemed to tap on his shaking knee. 

Mendel waved it off, “No worries! But, I’m afraid with those bruises Trina & Marvin will find out, in fact I’m sure they already have.” 

Jason winced at the pure thought of his over-worrying mother pounding one of her speeches into his head. His father was not usually one to care over usual “teenage things” as he described, he knew his parenting itself couldn’t prevent his son from going and doing absolutely anything.

And Marvin was definitely not one to preach anything. Especially of that sorts.

Jason was a freshmen, Mendel adored him. He was polite but had his limits and always had a very passionate and truthful personality. 

Maybe a bit TOO truthful but hey, 

Mendel certainly did feel a bit bad for the poor kid. 

While Marvin and Trina definitely had improved their own relationship since a complicated divorce and unhappy marriage, separated parents on any end for a child wasn’t the best or easiest situation Mendel was sure. 

Especially with the fact that Marvin was definitely not a straight man during that entire marriage. Though, teaching and voicing his own passion and major of choice seemed to drastically improve him. 

Trina was also very happy to be doing what she loved and had a very good circle of close friends which also included Mendel himself and Marvin as well. 

“How is your mother?” Mendel asked with a gloriously blissful sigh which made Jason almost laugh. 

Mendel thought his long time affections for Trina were a well  
kept secret but they indeed were not as every student and teacher who knew him or came to see him knew without any form of doubt. 

“She’s fine, just working and coming to my baseball games, it’s all usual stuff.” Jason answered with a shrug before eyeing McKinley, 

“Can I?” He asked pointing at the cat, wanting to lay him in his own lap.

Mendel smiled cheerfully, “Of course Jason!” 

Jason let a soft smile leave his lips before he took the cat slowly and gently placed him in his lap, McKinley already beginning to purr and fall asleep. 

“I actually have a game this Saturday if you want to come, I know my mom and dad are coming but I also asked you and the general ‘tight-knit’ circle.” 

Mendel was almost flattered, he was asked by Jason to his very own baseball game and Trina would be there! What a great game that sounded like. 

“I would be very, very happy to come Jason!” 

Jason nodded intently. 

“Do you have anymore snacks?” 

Mendel scoffed, “You ask as if I don’t constantly refill the bin!” 

Jason saw it as an invitation to go ahead so he did, asking Mendel to grab a bag of chips as Jason refused to wake up McKinley whom was sleeping. 

“Thanks Mendel.” 

“Anytime Jason.” 

— 

“Alright guys, I’m gonna be honest. It’s Tuesday and you all know what that means—“ 

Whizzer’s PE students groaned with the extent knowledge. 

“See? Exactly. But, I think you guys deserve a break from the usual mile run so, free day for us. As long as your outside and doing something athletic or just walking, I’ll put it as an ‘A’ in the system. 

His students seemed to cheer and praise him restlessly. 

He simply laughed and flashed that trademark smile his female students and teachers all seemed to swoon and fall for. 

Ironic truly. 

He always had to make it very clear he wasn’t interested in a relationship with any woman. 

As they all settled and ran around freely outside, he simply walked around the baseball field, overlooking a fun and innocent game of it before five female students whom he recognized from his own section and period came over to sit on the bleachers where he stood watching. 

“Mr.Brown!” 

“Yes?”

“We were wondering if we could play matchmaker for you!” 

Whizzer had to cough to stop himself from absolutely dying into a rage of laughter. He was definitely flattered and amused his students seemed to press on about finding Whizzer a relationship with one of the teachers. 

“Well girls, I appreciate it but—“ he now sat down with them, “All the males in this school are either old, married or straight! I can’t believe I decided to work here.” He teased flashing a grin at the last sentence. 

“What about Mr. Richards?” 

Whizzer tilted his head, “Who?” 

The girls burst into a fit of squeals, as one of them, a blonde from the softball team, Jessica began to explain contently. 

“Mr. Richards is the English Literature teacher, we all have him! He’s a little older but he’s gay and overlooks some of the GSA club to!” 

“He’s pretty buff!” Another added.

“Oh definitely with those arms.” 

Whizzer snickered before gasping quietly with sudden realization, 

“Wait, is he the racquetball coach?” 

The girls nodded quickly and furiously, 

“Isn’t he married?” He asked. 

“Was married, Jason told me that him and his mom got divorced before he was even 5!” 

Whizzer frowned before waving his own thought off. 

“Well, I did talk to him yesterday, in fact I challenged him to game of Racquetball after we finish grading for interims.” 

They all clapped and gasped in sweet surprise. 

“And his arms look outstanding.” Whizzer added with a suggestive smirk and laugh before waving them off, 

“Okay girls, we’ll see how it goes but I gotta get back to watching the game.” 

“Thanks Mr.Brown!” They all seemed to say in a unison. 

“Bye girls.” He said before laughing once more as they headed off to the fields, 

So the man who stared at him in his gym shorts and let himself be challenged to a game is gay and open? 

Whizzer certainly knew what he had to accomplish now and it definitely had more to do beyond just winning a game of racquetball. 

— 

‘Need to see you please come my room whenever you can :)’ Charlotte typed out before pressing send on her phone. 

She hummed before hearing a small beep of a notification. 

‘ Cordelia: Of course! :D ’

Charlotte smiled in bliss, finding herself caught in a sweet daze before hearing a faint knock at her door, 

“It’s always open!” She yelled as she sipped on her unfinished can of Root Beer. 

Cordelia waved happily, bubbling wonderfully as she always did. 

“You needed to see me?” She asked taking her usual seat near Charlotte. 

Charlotte crushed her fingers off her lab-coat and nodded, 

“Now I’m not too sure why but the students came to me asking specifically about you.” She stated raising an eyebrow, smiling. 

Cordelia flushed, “Oh really?” She asked unaware of it all. 

“Yes and I do indeed need a chemistry assistant during my 4th period and I know it’s planning so you absolutely don’t have to say yes but if possible I’d—“ 

“Yes!” Cordelia almost yelped. 

Charlotte laughed and nodded, “Great.” 

“So I have to help you with experiments or something different?” 

“Yes! Assist me but also, explain things for the students since I tend to—”

“Go off in a tangent and passionately express the whole procedure?” Cordelia asked giggling, “I know. Some of my Home Economics students tell me so! But, I would be very, very happy to help!” 

Charlotte’s cheeks flushed a sweet red color, “Great. Thank you Cordelia!” 

Cordelia nodded, “Anytime, Anytime!” 

The science teacher’s phone flashed a time: 6:30pm. 

“Do you want to go get some dinner with me and Marvin? We were thinking just the Italian place down the street near the plaza.” She asked opening an invitation up, hoping the blonde across from her would accept. 

“Of course! Let me just go get my bag from class!” She said standing and happily almost skipping out of the room. 

Charlotte let her hands rest on her cheeks with a bashful smile plastered across her face. 

She was definitely falling harder and harder. 

Just as the students had so hoped and prayed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed the chapter! all the days we have off from irma in florida is giving me extra time to push out ideas and chapter’s for this. have a good day&night everyone and stay well! – lily


	3. Racquetball & Harmless Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvin & whizzer have a short racquetball game, some harmless hearts have cordelia in utter realization and harmless dazes and of course, the matchmaking going according to every plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! hope your monday is/was well! sorry I’m advance for making this chapter have no focus on mendel and trina! going to make sure the next chapter is centeric on them or that they’re my big chunk for chapter four! another apology as I know this is probably and noticeably shorter, hoping to get all chapters soon above what I usually write! but, I hope you all enjoy and thank you so very much for all the hits and comments!! comments keep me very happy and fueled so thank you very, very much to those whom message or comment!

“Well Mr.Richards—” Whizzer says, all geared up in his white racquetball clothing, standing behind Marvin whom was wearing his as well. 

“I’m all ready for our little game.” Whizzer adds shooting him a wink, Marvin rolling his eyes not having Whizzer’s antics at all. 

“Really Whizzer, skip all the formality, you’re not that young.” He spat truthfully. 

Whizzer raised his arms, racquet in his right hand; 

“My apologizes.” He said snickering, Marvin couldn’t help it, a small but noticeable grin flashing across his lips for a bare few seconds, which Whizzer certainly noticed but, he decided to simply enjoy the rare moment and not tease. 

“Well, you can start Marv.” 

Marvin nodded before standing in the service zone, eyeing Whizzer once more with a competitive flame engulfing his eyes before turning back and hitting it towards Whizzer’s wall space. 

The ball bounced off of its front.

The rally was officially on. 

1, 2, 3, 4.

1, 2, 3, 4.

“Marvin, it bounced twice.” 

Marvin scoffed, “No it didn’t.”

A laugh strained from Whizzer’s throat, “Once then twice. You know it did.” He said grinning widely. 

“That’s not nice.” 

“No it isn’t but you’re clearly a pain in the ass.” 

Marvin stood there, arms crossed and sighed, 

“Well clearly I’m not as seasoned as you are.” 

“Well very clearly so Marvin as, I can actually play.” He teased with a small hum. 

The look on Marvin’s face alone was enough to keep Whizzer feeling like he had won the game. 

Whizzer smirked and stared right at him. 

Marvin had a very beautiful eye color but very bleak and dreary eyes at that. His eyes alone could show his entire personality or maybe it was just how he was structured in general. 

They stared at each other a long while. No words from either from them.

Until Whizzer gasped, smirking. 

“Say, what if I help you coach the racquetball team?” 

Whizzer almost heard a snap from how hard and fast Marvin seemed to turn his head.

“Whizzer—”

“I know I have Baseball and Photography but I’m willing to work on my schedule so I could help! You clearly need me!” 

Marvin laughed. 

“I don’t need anyone Whizzer.” 

“Well clearly with that attitude you don’t.” Whizzer chewed out. 

“Okay! Fine Whizzer, you can help me coach.” He said with clear resistance and annoyance in his own diction. 

Whizzer couldn’t help but smile brightly, “Thank you Marvin, I always knew you’d love me enough to say yes from the beginning!” He teased gently twirling a piece of Marvin’s hair in his fingers, clearly not giving a wits end.

Marvin immediately stepped back and brushed his hand away. 

“I know you adore me Marvin. And who wouldn’t? With my style and personality.” He said with a triumph in his voice. 

Marvin did not want to smile but he did. And right at Whizzer, unapologetically. 

“Okay, Whizzer. See you tomorrow then.” He said taking off his eye-gear and heading out, “We’re all meeting for some early coffee before the meeting tomorrow in Mendel’s if you’re so inclined to join us.” He added before closing the door and stepping out of the facility.

Whizzer grasped his bag and bit his lip, almost engrossing himself in utter thought. 

“Well, well, coffee with Mr.Richards at six in the morning? What could possibly be better?” He asked aloud before leaving himself towards his car. 

Whizzer three his belongings in the back of his trunk near where he kept his general teaching plans. 

And as Whizzer sat, in his own car, the radio blaring; 

He wondered why exactly his heart had never beaten so fast until he saw Marvin flash a genuine smile. 

And he wondered why he would kill for the that exact thrill again.

—

“Alright everyone! I know we were getting started on our finance project for the quarter so, you all can go ahead and continue whatever else you may need for the project! Listen to music if you want, I just have to attend to my other work!” Cordelia announced to the class happily clapping her hands together. 

Her students seemed to simply get to the work and fall into system. 

Cordelia gently hummed as she checked emails and her phone, making sure Charlotte was having no malfunctions or needed no help from her new-found assistant until next period. 

Cordelia sat, in her chair with her desk quite bored.

She had checked through all the emails, done most of her grades, made sure all the students were at the section they should be, everything just seemed done and gone. 

A faint beep was heard in the classroom before Cordelia realized it was her own phone. 

‘Charlotte: Hoping you’ll come and help me next period! Let me know if you can’t or if you need anything <3 just a test day for my kids ha!’ 

The blonde’s cheeks suddenly flamed in an utter pink color which wouldn’t wipe off her face. 

She was absolutely astounded and overanalyzing a heart emoticon in the middle of her own Home Economics class. 

Luckily no student seemed to at least question anything or stray beyond her sudden squealing that quietly escaped her lips at the exact moment she read it. 

‘Yup! Coming next period, no worries :) <3’ 

Sent. 

After twenty minutes of utter daydreaming, the bell rung for next period. 

“Oh!” Cordelia suddenly said snapping out of her daze.

“You’re all free to go—“ She said quickly, though many had already headed for the door before she began speaking. 

Another beep. 

‘Charlotte: Good! Couldn’t imagine a day without my amazing assistant at hand!’ 

Now, after the rosy-pink cheeks, Cordelia was in pure bliss and accidentally kicked the bottom of her desk from squealing and rolling in her large chair. 

“What a scientist I have at my hands.” She muttered bashfully, completely and utterly helpless. 

And with that, she was quick to gather her things and walk to her next ordeal: 

Assisting her amazing sciences teacher while trying not to fall knee deep in love. 

Well, 

Cordelia could only hope to be good at assisting because the other ordeal was already happening right at her own heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed! going to start focusing more on the relationships within the ‘TKF’ but, I’ll still be doing separate chapters for separate characters and such! hope your day goes great and hoping to update tomorrow :)) !! stay safe and well everyone — lily


End file.
